


New beginning

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: They are dying and the last hope is a spell to create a new biginning.





	New beginning

The witch had everything she needed but one last thing: a beating heart given voluntarily.

The McCall pack was fighting the best they could, trying to hold off the evil spirits and Stiles knew he shouldn't know about the last ingredient missing but he didn't trust Lucia, never had. Not when she obviously lied to them about having a solution to save Beacon Hills once and for all. She was supposed to destroy the Nemeton but Stiles knew this was a suicide mission, an excuse to die fighting.

Beacon Hills was in ruins, innocent blood spilled in every corner, in every street. The last enemy had won.

But then Lucia, one of the newest McCall members had talked them into this last resort plan.

And now Stiles was holding the north front, on a makeshift tower with his spark holding his position.

He was hearing the witch recite the enchantment through the walkie talkie and Stiles wondered, not for the first time, if maybe she was going to use her own heart. But then, who would finish the spell?

That's when he heard it.

“You came.” Lucia’s voice was raw. “I wasn't sure you would.”

Stiles was about to ask who was she talking to when a familiar voice broke the silence.

“I had to. After all I’m the one who started it.”

Derek.

Derek Hale was back.

And Stiles had the most horrifying epiphany. He broke his side of the barrier, smoke spirits finally breaking into the circle the pack created. But Stiles couldn't care less.

They were going to die. All of them. And he had made peace with his fate. He had, but this? Derek coming back to… _to what? He couldn't really try to rip his own heart out… no._

He used the last of his spark to build up a wall of mountain ash. It wasn't much. The spirits would break it easily.

But this was not about winning, it was about making time.

He jumped off the tower and ran. He ran as never before.

His dad was dead. Liam was dead. Scott would be the last to give up.

Lydia had been taken away by Jordan once the amount of death had left her in coma.

They were cursed. They belong to Beacon Hills and they should die with it, but Derek?

Hadn’t he bled enough? Hadn't he lost enough? Hadn't he died enough times already??

He heard the witch chanting through the walkie.

“Hurry, I don't want him seeing this.” Derek's voice was calmer than Stiles expected. It sounded sad, resigned.

“Derek!!!” He screamed knowing the wolf could hear him.

“Do it now.” Lucia said and Stiles hated her.

He hated her more than the spirits trying to kill them. More than the nogitsune that killed Allison. More than Kate that hurt them all. More than the beast that killed his father.

Even more than himself because he thought… he hoped that this cursed place was going to disappeared tonight with them.

But Derek… he was supposed to live.

“Derek!!!” he cried one last time.

He was seeing the light around the Nemeton.

Lucia was finishing the spell, a red beating heart between her hands. She was standing in the middle of the trunk.

Stiles turned and there it was.

Derek's dead body.

Beautiful as always. His face looked soft, as if he were asleep. But the wound in his chest, still bleeding, said otherwise.

“It was the only way.” Lucia told him.

Stiles couldn't even look at her.

“The Hales were part of this earth, he-”

“Shut up!” Stiles forced the words out of his throat. The tears in his eyes were making him lose the sight of Derek.

He fell to his knees. Hands touching the werewolf’s face reverently.

“He didn't want you to see.”

 _Oh, fucking selfless sourwolf_. He thought to himself.

“Stiles, why didn't you tell him?” The witch asked.

“Tell him what?” he cried.

“That you loved him.” She whispered softly.

“I never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now.” He growled in pain.

He could hear Malia and Scott fighting close by, the roar of the werewolves and quimeras.

“I know… but he did too.” She said.

Stiles looked up finally. The tree had grown new branches and was swallowing her body. He could hardly see her face.

“He loved you too.” She managed to say before another branch covered her completely.

Stiles put Derek’s head over his lap and caressed his dark hair.

“You did, didn't you? That's why you left. You are such an asshole. You should have said something. You stupid, stupid, stupid…” his voice broke.

Something was happening to the Nemeton but Stiles only had eyes for Derek, the softness of his hair between his trembling fingers, the weight of his body on his legs.

“I loved you since who knows when. I wish… I wish I had been brave enough to tell you.”

Then…The world ended.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was eight when he fell off a tree. He was about to cry when this other kid, around his age, kneeled down next to him and put a hand over his wound and the pain disappeared.

Stiles saw black veins form on the kid’s arm and somehow he understood the boy was taking his pain away.

_Magic._

Then, Stiles looked up to see the most beautiful pair of eyes in his whole world. They were Green and blue and Brown and had flickers of yellow and Stiles chest hurt because of the boy’s beauty. His skin darker than his, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. All about him was _magic._

The moment Stiles felt the absence of the touch he looked down to see his knee and then up to thank the boy but he had disappeared.

Stiles ran to the house. His mom was at the front porch, talking with a woman he never saw before. He hardly registered her, Stiles had big news to tell.

“Mom!”

“There you are kochine. Playing in the woods again?”

“Mom! I met him!” He said excitedly remembering his mother’s tale of the girl that found her true love in a faraway land and knew it from the moment she saw his kind eyes.

“You met who?” His mom took him up on her arms. The other woman looked serious and almost worried. But that was the way almost all adults looked lately, always sad around Stiles ‘mom.

“My future husband.” He said oblivious to the effect his words had on the stranger.

\--

Claudia turned around and said goodbye to her friend Talia before asking Stiles all about the transcendent event. Stiles was happily talking about it by the time John Stilinski came back home, his kind eyes were tired but still light up when he saw his wife’s face.

“Guess what happened today?” She kissed John welcomingly.

That was one of the last happy days the family had.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day in high school. Scott was so excited about lacrosse try-outs he had to use his inhaler even before Melissa dropped them off.

Stiles was talking about nothing in particular, his mind and skin buzzing all over. Too many possibilities about how today could turn out until he saw them.

The most beautiful eyes in his world, just like the ones he had imagine all those years ago in the woods.

Or that's what he said to himself because he didn't want to admit he thought it was true, that there was a boy out there that could take his pain away. Because that meant he could be crazy like his mom. And die like she did.

Stiles was speechless, his mouth opened while he stared across the hall.

Scott elbowed him and suddenly he was walking, walking towards a shy looking boy that was a little bit taller than him, with brown skin, black hair and perfect lips.

“Hi.” Stiles wispered.

“Hi.” The boy said, his ears turning red.

Stiles tried to think of something to say but right now “ _you are the boy of my dreams”_ didn't seem like a good thing to say.

The boy looked at him for a second and then averted his eyes and Stiles realised he was still staring and probably making the boy uncomfortable.

“I’m Stiles.” He blurred finally, lifting his jaw from the floor.

“I'm Derek.” The boy smiled a little and Stiles heart tripped.

“I'm Scott.” His bro said making the both of them jumped.

“Uh… hi.” Derek seemed surprised by Scott just like Stiles.

They stared back at each other, eyes blinking in daze.

“Class.” Stiles found his voice again. Derek blinked tilting his head confused. “We have to go to class.” He elaborated.

Derek nodded silently, looking back at a crumbled piece of paper that probably contained his schedule.

“Which subject do you have now?” Scott asked.

“Oh, I …. Uhm, History.”  The corners of Derek´s mouth curled up in the sweetest little smile. Looking at him, at his multicolour eyes, at his thick eyebrows, it felt like…

“Me too!” He squealed. “I have History class too.”

_Not cool Stiles. Not cool. Control yourself._

“Well, I've got Math, so… you two should probably go together.” Scott said.

And wasn't he the best bro ever???

Derek smiled a bit bigger and Stiles was full on beaming.

They walked together to class after saying goodbye to Scott.

Once inside the classroom he chose a seat not too close to the board, not too far away and was pleasantly surprised when Derek sat next to him.

“You like history.” He guessed and Derek's ears turned a deeper tone of red.

_So cute._

Derek shrugged.

“I like it too.” He assured the guy. “Not that I'm a history geek or anything-” when he noticed Derek's shoulders tensed he hurried to fix his mistake. “Not that I think that is a bad thing. I like it. History geeks, I mean-”

Thankfully the teacher interrupted Stiles endless word-vomit. He thought about how he always annoyed people, and how easy it would be to scare Derek away,  the other boy was smiling a little so maybe he didn't ruined all his chances to be friends… or more.

The whole hour he spent it throwing glances to Derek’s direction. And Stiles noticed a little proud that Derek did the same, once in a while.

Stiles didn't have a 'high’ self-esteem, per se, even if he never questioned that before. But now he hoped he wasn't unattractive.

When the bell rang he found himself a little sad because their time together was over.

“So that was interesting.” He said, with a hand tightly grasping at the backpack stripe. “Where are you heading know?”

Derek frowned at his paper. “Chemistry?”

And Stiles beamed like an idiot again. “We have chemistry!” he winced once the words were out of his mouth. “I mean…” Derek's eyes were wide opened and Stiles felt his cheeks blush. “We have chemistry together. As in the subject. Next class.”

The answering smile made his heart skyrocket but put his mind at ease. Derek seemed just as content to having Stiles around.

Of course maybe the guy was thankful to have someone to show him around but still.

“So… how come I never seen you around?” He asked to have something to talk about.

”Home-schooled.” Derek frowned and seemed to be tense again.

Stiles couldn't wait to be close enough to stop making Derek uncomfortable.

“Cool. Scott and I met when we were four, kind of a funny story.”

Derek listened patiently while he spent the walk to the next class talking about his best friend and the troubles they got into.

Once in the classroom he saw Scott happy grin waiting for him.

Stiles stood next to what was obviously his chair, next to his best friend but couldn't move. He looked up to Derek and saw the boy staring at his shoes, hands in his pockets and biting the inside of his cheek.

God Stiles would be an ass if he ditched his bro, but…

“You can sit here.” Scott startled them again, this time giving his chair to Derek.

Stiles opened his mouth but wasn't sure what to say.

“What about you?” Derek said shyly.

“I'm gonna sit with him.” Scott pointed to the boy behind Stiles’ chair.

He had blond curls and big blue eyes that were wide open in shock.

It would have been hilarious if Stiles wasn't blushing at the thought of sharing another subject with Derek.

Scott hurried to sit back. “Hi. I'm Scott.”

“I know.” Stiles heard the other kid answer. He took his place next to Derek.

“I'm Isaac.” The boy said. Derek turned to introduced himself and Stiles just stared shamelessly.

_Not cool. He thought. I should stop gaping like an idiot._

Then Derek turned to him and that was it.

They just gazed into each other’s eyes shyly until Mr. Harris started the class.

It was ridiculous! Stiles was being an idiot. _How did this happen?_

It was usually Scott the easily blinded by nice things or puppies. Stiles wasn't this… _ugh!_ But, all of it, all of Derek felt like that time in the woods. It felt like… _magic._

He was sad watching Derek part with Isaac to biology.

“Dude, are you ok?” His brother asked.

But Stiles couldn't find the words. Or, actually he did find them and it was scary but…

“I'm gonna marry him someday Scott.” He breathed.

Derek almost tripped and Isaac hurried to help him.

He smiled at the sight of Derek's red face half turned to them, but too far away to hear him.

Once the other boys were out of sight he faced his brother.

“You heard that? I'm gonna married Derek someday!” He smiled already making a plan to woo Derek.

It wouldn't be easy, probably very hard. Maybe it’ll take him a couple of years but he would do it!

\--

Derek sat down next to Isaac, his face burning red.

“You ok?” The boy asked and he seemed even shyer than Derek.

“Yes.” He murmured in response.

He never thought he’ll find that boy here. He still remembered how mad his mother had been at him for using his powers with a human out of the pack but… the kid had been smiling so much until he fell off the tree that he couldn't help it.

Now he knew his name. _Stiles._

And Stiles didn't remember him, even if that hurt a little. Derek was happy he could get to know him, make friends outside the pack for the first time. But he wasn't expecting this! All these feelings and his heart jumping and his mind counting every mole on Stiles white skin and his fingers itching to trace Stiles pink lips and his ears enjoying the boy's voice and his wolf howling happily when he heard it...

Moreover, Stiles had said ….

Derek's blush was incontrollable. He couldn't stop it after he heard it for a second time.

“... I'm gonna married Derek someday!” Stiles had said.

And maybe Derek understood Uncle’s Jeremiahs’ story a little better. He used to say to Derek that once your wolf finds its mate, the wolf just knows. And Derek's just knew.

He turned to Isaac, remembering how the kid had smelt when Scott sat next to him and how Derek heard Isaac’s heart jump every time Scott talked to him.

 _We are gonna be good friends_. He smiled to Isaac who look comfortable around Derek.

Yeah… they were gonna be great friends. And they were gonna talk hours and hours about Scott's happy grin and Stiles deer eyes and how hard they were crushing after just one morning.

Thinking about Stiles felt right, being next to him felt like… **magic**.


End file.
